


Speculation

by mrs_berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster, F/M, Season 3, Spoilers, adrien grows a brain cell, adrienette - Freeform, and doesn't lose it, at least not at this point - Freeform, kwamibuster, love square, so I guess it is kinda OOC in that it would not happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien grows a brain cell and decides to nurture it.





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm trash that sucks at updating multichapter fics and replying to lovely comments on my fics. I promise I'll work on both those things, but in the meantime I hope some people can enjoy this fic.

Chat Noir detransformed as he landed in his bedroom.

Plagg immediately zipped over to his beloved cheese, while Adrien remained where he was, lingering in contemplative silence. The brain cell he had developed earlier when he came up with the possibility that Marinette was Ladybug still remained. And this brain cell was about to do some serious analysis.

"Marinette really is amazing," he murmured dreamily, before focusing on running through all of today's facts.

He was so sure for a moment there that Ladybug's secret identity was Marinette. It would have made so much sense. Marinette was a class leader, quick-thinking, creative, and thoughtful. She was always ready to help others.

Ladybug was the same.

But alas, he had seen them standing next to each other. Ladybug had given Marinette the Mouse Miraculous during her time of need. It made sense, seeing as Ladybug clearly knew who Marinette was. Ladybug had asked him to protect her from Evillustrator after all.

So, of course, Ladybug would trust Marinette. And it was a smart choice. Marinette proved she was as clever as his Lady. She was definitely right in her decision to ask Marinette for assistance.

But wait...

How did Ladybug get Marinette's help without her kwami? Wouldn't she have had to go to her in her civilian form?

But Ladybug would never reveal herself to anyone. So how did Marinette get ahold of the Mouse Miraculous?

Did Master Fu deliver it to her himself? That seemed too risky. Master Fu had only recently trusted Chat Noir with knowing who he was. So that possibility was crossed out.

Had Ladybug given it to Marinette previously and let her keep it? That also seemed unlikely, seeing as she had always taken the others' (e.g., Adrien, Luka, Chloé, Kagami) after a single battle was over, even if they could be trusted to use it again.

Which could only mean one thing: that Ladybug delivered it to Marinette herself, while in her civilian form.

This would mean Ladybug trusted Marinette with the knowledge of her secret identity.

Unless...

No, no, no. There was no way it could be possible. Marinette could not be Ladybug, because they were standing side-by-side.

Then again, he had tricked Ladybug into thinking he and Adrien were working together when they fought against Gorizilla.

But Marinette clearly was not wearing a helmet with a cardboard cut out of her face inside. So how could she had been talking to and standing next to Ladybug if she were Ladybug herself...?

Could it have been an illusion?

Marinette had brought a whole bunch of kwami with her. Not only would that be dangerous to do, even as Ladybug, but it also seemed unlikely Marinette would be so confident doing all of this the first time. So it wouldn't make sense that this was her first time being a superhero. And it wouldn't make sense that Ladybug trusted her with her identity. And it wouldn't make sense that Master Fu would give her an army of kwamis if she had never battled any akuma before.

But it would make sense if Marinette was Ladybug, as well as Multimouse, as well as becoming other superheroes. For example, she might have used the Fox Miraculous. It would make sense for her to craft such a complicated illusion, as complicated solutions were a signature Ladybug move.

Therefore, this would mean that it is very possible that his earlier thought of "What if Marinette is Ladybug?" should not be considered a disproven theory.

Adrien found himself chuckling happily at the thought.

"Helloooo, Earth to Adrien?" Plagg had finished his sustenance and floated into Adrien's line of sight. His holder was weirdly quiet and the chuckle made him seem a bit loony.

"Sorry Plagg, I know you said to act like nothing's going on, but I can't. I can't pretend like the possibility that Marinette is Ladybug doesn't exist. In fact, I'm more sure than before that it's true," Adrien had a soft look on his face, unaware of the panic happening inside of Plagg's mind. "But I won't act upon it. I won't change what I've been doing as a superhero. And I won't tell anyone about this theory. And I don't need you to tell me it's right or wrong either. I just wanted to tell you."

Plagg was speechless, though he'd never admit it.

"Oooookay. Well, you do what you want, kid. Just... don't mess things up."

Adrien gave his kwami a few pats on his head, which Plagg grumbled about. Smiling, he promised, "I won't, Plagg."

Then, his soft grin grew into a smirk.

"But I might try getting to know Marinette a little better."

Plagg silently choked. If anything bad came from this, Tikki would probably murder him.

Adrien simply smiled, blissfully unaware of Plagg's inner turmoil, and—taking a seat at his computer desk—began formulating a plan to get closer to his friend, Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this will never happen in the show. They always rob Adrien (and Marinette) of getting a clue right at the end of the episode. *has flashback to Oblivio* Yep, one step forward and two steps back... I'm really not all that salty though. I love this show no matter what.
> 
> But I really hope Adrienette will somehow happen by the end of season 3. I won't hold my breath, though. A kiss would also be nice. Or some sort of progress!
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to discuss this episode/any season 3 episodes in the comments. And I'd also love to hear your opinions on this little fic as well! ❤


End file.
